The Story of the Star
by Darkraiprincess
Summary: A baby, named Black Star, from the infamous Star Clan is born in the new world. His father and mother, White Star and Ruby Star, raise their baby boy thinking nothing will happen. Unknown to anyone, their clan is soon coming to an end.
1. The Baby

**Hi! Listen, I've been reading a story called, "The Kind of Father I was" I thought it was soooo cute, that I wanted to make up my own! Part of this is the first story on Black Star's childhood. This is where he was still being raised by his father, White Star and his mother in the Star Clan. Enjoy! ~**

Grey clouds hung heavily above a very strange village. Rain droplets fell to the earth and got absorbed by the dry dirt that ever so needed the rain. Others fell onto the large needles built out on top of the house, something to protect them from a large threat, a threat that is quite terrifying. This is the Village of Needles.

The villagers felt the rain against their skin and it told them it was time for them to go back inside so they won't get soak by the rain. Soon all of the villagers were inside except for two. They were a woman and young boy that looks as if he hasn't reached at the age of six, probably the boy is the woman's son. They were quickly getting their clothes out of the rain so they could continue to dry inside their home under a fire.

"We must hurry, Ryoku, the rain is falling even harder." said the woman. The little boy named Ryoku smiled and nodded and quickened his pace. "When we're done with laundry can we have onigiri rice balls for supper tonight?" he asked politely. The woman smile at her son, "Oh course, I was planning on making tofu and onion miso soup, but I don't have enough onions to make it. So I guess I can fix some up when we're through, and I'll remember to fix them just how you like them because they are your favorite."

"They were dad's favorite too." Ryoku's mother paused for a second and sighed. Ryoku's father was hiker who loves nature and would often take Ryoku and his mother to picnics in the forest. One day he went hiking for a few days and he never came back. Search and Rescue came to look for him and they found him. He was brutally murdered. They took note that the cause of death was from a katana sliced his neck and he bled to death. Not far from the scene was a carved picture of a star in a tree. It was a sign. Ryoku's father was murdered by the Star Clan and they had stolen and eaten his soul. Ryoku had a hard time trying to cope with not having his dad anymore and he still has a hard time trying. Even with his mother still grieving a little she does her best to make Ryoku to forget about the incident and return to their daily lives.

"I miss dad." He said quietly.

"I miss him too, Ryoku, but we must not hang in the past." She looks at her son who was not looking at her. Confused she follows her son's gaze until she saw what he was looking at.

Just a few yards away, there seemed to be a man running in their direction carrying someone or something. It was hard to tell with all the rain. The man spotted Ryoku and his mother and ran to their direction. Once he got close near them, the man's features became more visible. He is quite muscular and has spikey pure white hair, but he looked like you was only in his thirties. The uniform that he wears is too white and has removable sleeves that cover up his shoulders, a scarf that covers his mouth and a forehead protector.

In his arms is a woman who too is in her thirties. Her hair is long and baby blue and she too is wearing a two piece uniform that is white and has removable sleeves at her shoulders. She also wore elastic bandages on both her arms. What is really noticeable is that her stomach. "Do you have a place for her, my wife is going into labor." said the man in panic.

"Of course, right this way." The woman led the couple inside their home, after they took their sandals off, while Ryoku got the rest of their laundry. As soon as he got all of them, he went inside, but got a soft sound of some sort of rustling in the bushes near the forest, but the young boy only shrugged thinking it is just probably a rabbit or some other forest dweller.

When he carried in all the clothes and put them back where they belong, he heard some yelling in the guest room in the house. When he got in there the woman was lying on the bed with the blanket on top of her as beads of water and sweat mixed together fell down her face. Her husband is holding onto his wife's hand as she squeezes the life out of it but he didn't seem to mind. Ryoku knew this kind of situation, even though he is quite young, and closed the door and left. And just at the moment, a loud scream was heard from the woman. Ryoku jumped at the sudden scream and turned to face the door. _'What the?_' he thought. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear against the door.

"Just take in deep breaths, honey." said the man. But his suggestion fell onto deaf ears as his wife yelled out in pain. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF THIS THING DOESN'T GET OUT ME!" she screamed. He held his free hand to cover his now sore right ear. Ryoku's mother got a wet tablecloth and dabbed the woman's forehead with the cool water. "Listen what he says dear, it'll calm you down a bit." She said calmly. She does so.

Ryoku blinked a couple of times and walked over to a small chair. He picks up a small book and began to read. While reading he could hear the strangers talking to his mother. Other times it was screaming and crying. Out the window he sees people under their umbrellas look at his house with confusion clearly not aware of the situation. A couple of times he would see new faces that don't live in the Village of Needles. Most of them had scarves on even though it wasn't the appropriate time of season to be wearing them. They would just walk slowly… watching the house like wolves stalking its quarry. Their eyes looked like they were glowing and made Ryoku shudder and turn his attention back to his little book.

It has been a few hours now and Ryoku's mother came out. "Ryoku." She whispered. He looked up at his mother who has a small smile. "Come on in." Ryoku got off of the chair that was sitting in and came in the room. The woman on the bed now held her new baby. Ryoku stared at it with fascination. It's not that he has ever seen a baby before, he just never seen this kind of baby before. It has a blue tuff of hair on its head. The same kind of blue its mother has. Its small chest slowly moved up and down as it breathes. Instead of crying, it was quiet. The mother kept it close to her chest so the infant would be able to feel the heartbeat of its mother.

The new father smiled underneath his scarf and gently rubbed his baby's soft round head. Ryoku flinches a little. In a way he feels jealous of the child that was just born not too long ago, even though the baby was not even related to him and or knows who the man or lady were. The reason why that is his father would always rub his head affectionately when he was still alive. It comforted him whenever he was stressed or when he needed a little love from his father. This very sight of this man doing it to another child made him miss his father even more. But this man is not his father, it is the baby's. By the way, what is it?

"What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?" Ryoku asked. The mother looked up from her baby and to Ryoku and smiled. "It's a boy." Ryoku's mother smiled. She still remembers when she gave birth to Ryoku. She wiped the beads of sweat off her brow now realizing how hot her house was.

"It is awfully warm in here; do you two need the takeoff those sleeves you're wearing? It'll be a little more cooler for you." said Ryoku's mother.

The woman's eyes widened a bit and gave a quick glance at her husband. He slightly shook his head. She turned back at Ryoku's mother and smiled nervously. "No, we're quite fine, in fact, I'm afraid that we have to be going."

"Oh, but I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be leaving in the rain with your newborn son here."

"I think we will be fine. Besides I think I… left a stove on back at our um… house." Ryoku's mother raised an eyebrow. She sounded as if she has no idea what a house and a stove is, but she knows better than to get in their way. "Well… ok I guess."

"You have been truly kind-

"But before you go," The man's hidden expression then turned slightly annoyed, luckily neither the woman nor Ryoku noticed, "you are going to need some milk." Ryoku's mother left the room. After a minute or two she came back with three bottles of fresh milk. "Take them whenever the boy gets hungry. You can also keep the blankets"

"Thank you so much."

"We must get going." said the father. He gets up from the table he was sitting on and helps his wife off the bed and went outside. By now the rain helped softened a bit. Ryoku watches as they left. Something caught his glance below him on his doorstep. He looked down and saw that they have forgotten their sandals. "Wait, Mister, ma'am, you forgot your sandals!" But it seems that the couple did not hear him so he grabbed their sandals and ran over to them without either one of them noticing.

"Wait! You forgot your sandals!" Finally he was able to grab the man's right removable sleeve and accidently tore it off. The man and woman took it by surprise. "I'm so sorry sir, but I tried calling for you because- His sentence was cut off when he got a good look at the white haired man's muscular shoulder. It was a large tattoo of a star.

"You… forgot to… get your… sandals." He spoke in breaths that grew rapidly as he continued to stare at the tattoo. The man's eyes were wide as saucers as was the woman's as she held onto her son with her left arm and with another small blanket to keep the rain getting on him. Ever so slowly her free hand reached for something from the inside of her pants.

"Th-that tattoo! Y-you're Star-!"

"Ryoku?" His mother walked up to her son to see why he hasn't come back home. She then stopped and her eyes widened. "That tattoo… you're both Star Clan!" She couldn't believe this. She just could believe this. She let two people that are Star Clan in her own home! Not only that, she helped the woman give birth to yet another assassin of the infamous clan to terrorize the world.

"White Star!" the woman cried. The woman tossed a katana at the man whose name is White Star grabbed the sword in midair and got in a fighting stance. The Ryoku's mother recognized the name. White Star is a fierce assassin of the clan. There are rumors that even when you have the ability to sense souls you wouldn't be able to know that he is even a couple of feet near you. Either that he has mastered something beyond silence and stealth or he was a man, no, not a man, but a monster born without a soul. Not only that, White Star also happens to be the leader of the entire of the monstrous Star Clan. Then the thought struck through her like an arrow, she helped that woman, his wife, give birth to his son, the next heir to be the Star Clan leader.

Suddenly out of nowhere ninjas with similar star tattoos on their shoulders came out of the shadows with their weapons ready in case of a fight. Most of their weapons are katanas and ninja swords. Two came popped next to White Star and his wife. "Get Ruby Star and my son out of here. It's not safe for either of them." said White Star without looking at them. They both nodded and grabbed Ruby Star and into the forest.

"Hey Star Clan!" White Star's eyes narrowed as the man called out at him and more of the villagers came to accompany Ryoku's mother. "You're not taking anyone's souls without a fight!" Then White Star smirked and caused the man to flinch. When it comes to fights, the Star Clan loves them, especially White Star. As far as anyone knows, this assassin has never lost a single fight in his life. The chances against a group of villagers, who had only a little experience of fighting against ruthless ninja assassins with years of nonstop training, the villagers don't stand a chance.

"A fight you say? Very well then, but just remember, it was you who asked for one." He silently but quickly charged at the man and both of their swords clashed together. The man gritted his teeth and looked as if he were trying to melt White Star with his eyes. He was using every ounce of strength he had while White Star on the other hand seemed only to be barely putting any effort. Soon he got bored of the man and kicked him in the gut and sends him flying against a tree trunk knocking him out.

'_I don't have time for this. My wife and son need me.' _He thought to himself. There has to be a way for him and his scouts to get out of this village and back to theirs. While thinking, his eyes has caught its sight on the six year old boy Ryoku who was standing not too far from the fighting and was too startled to even move as he watches the fight right before his eyes. He has seen fights before and up close, but those kinds of fights are when people have an argument and it gets out of hand. This one was with blood and real weapons. His mother beckons him to come back inside the house where it would be safe. But Ryoku couldn't hear her. Her voice was muted by the sound of the rain blending with yells and cries, and metal weapons clashing together making a sickening sound similar with nails on a chalkboard. Then she tried even louder and told him to run now. This time he heard it and looked at his mother as if he had no idea of what's going on.

"NO! RYOKU!" she screamed. Then it all happened like it was a flash of lightning. A strong firm hand quickly grabbed both of the little boy's arms and held them behind his back. And if that didn't hurt, he was then lifted off the ground making the pain even worst. His legs thrashed wildly trying to get back down to the ground. When a katana was held at his neck, he stopped struggling. And to make things even scarier, the holder was none other than White Star.

"LET GO OF ME! HELP! MOM! MOMMY!" the little boy cried. The sound of screams and clashing metal stopped and the villagers stared horrified as the Star Clan members' faces remained cold. They knew what their leader was doing. They didn't mind, after all, their hearts are as cold as his.

"Ryoku!" his mother cried and ran over to them but stopped dead in her tracks as White Star put his katana blade closer to her son's neck. "Take one more step and your son's blood shall be spilled on this very ground." He threatened. His voice was like acid and it was the first time Ryoku's mother heard his voice like that since he and his wife were in her house and it sent a cold shiver down her spine. "Then again, now that I think about it, my own son would need his first soul soon." His eyes slowly drifted down to Ryoku's small, quivering form from both from the fear of death and the cold raindrops hitting his body and the icy cool blade against his neck.

"No…" she gasped and her heart was about to burst out of her chest any minute. Some of the villagers tried to help but only to be blocked by the other ninjas. They stared in horror as the white haired man held onto both Ryoku's arm behind his back in midair with only one hand without any effort and his other hand with a katana.

"Please, he's my only child!" she begged. The heartless new father looked back at the mother and chuckled darkly at the futile attempt to reason with him. This is what he wanted though, with a child hostage; he is able to take his chance.

"Daddy…" White Star's train of thought was interrupted by Ryoku's whimpering. "Dad please help me..." he cried. He glared down at the boy. "Quiet you, your father is gone! He can't save you now." This made him cry even more. Ryoku's mother's eyes widened. It was him He did it. He was the ninja who did it. "You killed my husband…" she gasped. The sick man gave a twisted smile behind his scarf. "Yes, and it took a while for you to realize it." Some of the ninjas chuckled to themselves at how slow the woman was.

"It's ironic in a way, you want your son back unharmed and I need to get to my own son. I'll let your boy go with no arguments if we don't have any problems with any of you. Does this sound a plan to you?"

Ryoku's mother gulped. She had to be careful. There is a good chance that the man won't keep his promise and would kill her son. But if she refused, he would kill Ryoku and probably everyone else in the Village of Needles. She looks over at her fellow neighbors who seemed to agree with the deal.

"Fine." She whispered under her breath. White Star heard her and smirked and he through the poor boy to the ground. With tears still stinging his eyes, he ran in a hurry to his mother. He clung to her apron and buried his head in her chest.

White Star only stared and glanced at his scouts. He swiftly made a small motion with his head to the forest. They nodded and they all disappeared in the shadows of the forest where they came.

Another small boy around Ryoku's age ran out of his home when all of the ninjas left. He ran over to Ryoku and his mother. "Ryoku's mom, who were they?" he asked.

The mother slowly turned to the new boy with her face as white as White Star's hair. "That was the Star Clan, monsters that roam the land and squeeze the last drops of life everywhere they go."

White Star followed one of his scouts as they and the rest of the scouts jumped from branch to branch. The reason why an average scout was leading his leader is because he knows where his wife and son are hiding while he was fighting back at the village. Finally they got to a large branch with some scouts and Ruby Star leaning her back against the tree trunk holding and feeding her baby with one of the bottles of milk. With one leap the leader landed perfectly on the branch and walked over to his wife. She looked up from her son to look and she smiles at her husband.

"How is our son?"

"He is doing just fine, how about you, have you had trouble with those people?"

"Not exactly, but are you doing okay? Do you think you are able to get back home?" Ruby Star smiled. "Of course I'm ok, it's not like the scouts carried me the whole time."

"Galb." The parents looked down and smile at their son who made the little sound.

"Just wait, honey, we're finally going home." Ruby Star gently smiled. White Star turned around to face his scouts. "It's now time to be going, make sure you grab all the souls. And make sure that there is not a single one left behind. I don't want someone in my clan to go hungry."

"Yes White Star!" they all said in unison. They grabbed a couple bags probably filled with a large amount of human souls and they swiftly made their way deeper into the forest and back to their village.


	2. Black Star

**Chapter 2 people! Now, there is a question if Ruby Star is Black Star's real mother in the anime. The answer is no. Ruby Star is only Black Star's mother in my story. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>White Star, Ruby Star and the scouts jumped from branch to branch in the endless forest. Occasionally they would stop when the Ruby Star needed a break or when the baby needed to be fed. Unfortunately the bottles that had the milk were almost gone. So they can't stop when they finally got to their destination.<p>

Finally they all reached a familiar clearing in with many huts here and there. The people there were either practicing with their weapons or doing something else. Both the men and women were wearing uniforms of different colors, mostly white, grey, black, etc. The most noticeable feature they all have is the large star tattoo on their shoulders and they show it as if they don't care who sees it. This is the home of the infamous Star Clan.

The Star Clan is an extremely large clan full of ruthless assassins who would do anything for money. But now they search for a higher source of power. That source of power is human souls. Once when they obtained that they just couldn't stop and they crave for more of it. But other than their endless hunger for innocent human souls, they were also known for a lot of other things, like their incredible combating skills, being master thieves, the stubbornness they all somehow have, and for their amazing culture.

But there are rumors of other stuff that surrounds them too. Some say that if there isn't that many souls they would eat their own children's souls to feed their endless crave for souls. People outside the Star Clan believe it, but it is not true. They would never stoop that low. When that rumor reached the ears of the Star Clan they were furious and appalled. The one who was the most furious was White Star. This was when Ruby Star was only a few months in her pregnancy so it made sense why he was so angry. If you were a member of the clan then you would know that everyone and I mean EVERYONE in the clan is family.

"Everyone, look," shouted a Star Clan man, "White Star is back!" Everyone, including the ones doing their daily training, stopped what they are doing and went over to greet their leader. While they were talking to White Star, they noticed that his wife, Ruby Star, was holding a bundle. The female members gasped already knowing what it was and went over to her to see the newest member to the Star Clan family, and the heir to be the next leader.

Ruby Star smiled. Some of them are her friends.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked one slightly jumping up and down unable to control her excitement. Ruby Star smiled and looks down at the curious eyes of her new son of the new people surrounding them. "He's a boy."

"He's so small." One cooed.

"Have you done the Name Ceremony when you were gone?" asked another one.

"No, White Star and I wanted it to be here so it could be special." The women all nodded in agreement. After all, to the Star Clan it was very special, especially for White Star and Ruby Star. This is their very first child.

"When did this happen?"

"It happened just about when we were done collecting souls through a small village. Luckily we were able to find another village and a kind woman gladly let us in."

"But did they…" one pointed to the famous star tattoo on her shoulder. Ruby Star nodded. "She did in the end, but I was told to leave so I didn't know what happened."

"Do you need anything at the moment?"

"No, I don't, but I do need to get some more milk for this little one, my poor son must be starving." They all nodded and moved out the wife of the leader's way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, White Star was talking to the scouts that were helping him fight back at the Village of Needles. "You have done well with your combating skills; perhaps you should ask Oni Star for him to increase your training." White Star said to one scout. He bowed and dismissed himself. Then White Star turned his attention to another scout who seemed to be only in his teens. "Your combating classes you are taking are going well," the scout smiled behind his scarf covering his face. He was proud to receive compliment by his leader, "however; you still need to focus on stealth. If I remember correctly that young boy at the village could even hear a soft noise coming from you." The teen slightly tilted his head down. "Yes, but it was only the softest of noise." He replied.<p>

"Yes, but the boy heard it when it was raining hard, so if it wasn't for the rain, the boy would have noticed you were there and not some sort of animal." The teen was now looking at his feet in shame. "Yes, you are right, I apologize, White Star. When I go to class I'll make sure sensei Oni Star would help me with my stealth mode." He bowed and left.

As White Star talked with the others, a man took notice of him and went over to him. His nails are perhaps four inches long and ears pointed. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail. His shark like teeth pierced his thin lips. He was taller than White Star only by an inch or two.

"Ah, White Star, it's good to see you back in one piece." replied the man. White Star turns to the man's direction and dismissed the remaining scouts to return to their homes. "No, not really, Oni Star," he replied sarcastically, "I might have lost a finger or two." They both started to laugh. The man is Oni Star, White Star's childhood friend and a teacher to the younger members of the clan such as the boy White Star was just talking to.

"You always did know how to make me laugh, White Star." said Oni Star. He looked over his shoulder and watches as Ruby Star goes inside her hut and smiled. "And it has seems that your first child has been born when I was still here."

"Yes," White Star said while he undid the scarf covering his mouth and reveled most of his face, "we are planning to have the name ceremony in a while and it would be an honor if you would be able to be there."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world, old friend." White Star smiled. "It is good to know. But as for now," he opens a huge sack containing large amount of human souls, "everyone will feast like gods." Oni looked hungrily at the large bag as saliva slowly dripped from his mouth. White Star closed the bag. "Now hold on, you know this isn't all for you, there are many of us that need to be fed."

"Yes I know it's just that I've been teaching so much that I've forgotten how hungry I was until I saw the souls you are carrying."

* * *

><p>Inside a large hut, a few hours after everyone's stomachs were filled after the meal of human souls; it was finally time for White Star and Ruby Star's son's name ceremony. White Star sat crisscross along with his wife who was holding her son that is now wearing small white shorts for him. Oni Star and a few other people were inside as well. They sat around a long rug that held several items. On the left there is a blue human soul, a bowl of blood, a few gold coins, and a vial of poison, a lit candle, a large black blanket with a small golden star, a silver ore, and some firecrackers.<p>

This how the Star Clan's name ceremony works, a pile of items are placed on the ground, the first one of the items that the baby chooses is what its name shall be. For example, when White Star was still just an infant, he picked up a bowl of white paint so he was then called White Star.

'_To think, that my son will be the next leader of the Star Clan when I leave this world.' _thought White Star. He looked over at Ruby Star who nodded and placed her son in front of the strange new items to the baby. He blinked and looked at the strange things. He stared in fascination at the flickering flame of heat from the candle. Then he turned his gaze to the glint from the silver ore. His eyes sparkled. He crawls over to it and gently slaps it with his hand and then tries to pick it up. The baby whines that the ore was too heavy for him and he could not pick it up. Finally he saw the large black blanket with the golden star. He picks it up and starts to giggle with joy and put it in his mouth to teeth it.

White Star smiled as did everyone else in the hut. "It has seems that my son has chosen his name. For now on, his name is now called, Black Star."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight! Happy Holidays everyone! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

†

"Black Star, quite an odd name for a child with blue hair." said a female Star Clan member. She has blonde hair with purple streaks in it, and a grey uniform. Her eyes are golden and have a small scar over her left eye that is barely noticeable. This is Sky Star, one of Ruby Star's closest friends.

The name ceremony was now over and some of the female members are anxious to meet Black Star. Right now he is swaddled in the blanket that he picked out at his very first ceremony. His head was laid against Ruby Star's chest as she holds a bottle of milk to Black Star's mouth.

"Yes I admit that it is odd, but it was what he chooses. But I have to admit that my own name is a bit odd for one to have blue hair as well." Black Star's big green eyes wondered up to his mother and see her talking words unknown to him, so he resumes taking giant gulps of milk from the bottle until nothing was left. He started whining when it just got empty. Ruby Star looked down and her eyes widened as she saw how fast Black Star gulped down the milk then chuckled. "You're quite a glutton, aren't you Black Star?" The baby stopped whining and only giggled and burped in response. Everyone laughed.

"He has quite a future ahead him, Ruby."

"I know, and now I know my lessen." said Ruby Star.

"And what might that be?" asked Sky Star.

"Don't get pregnant ever again." She said flatly. Everyone started to laugh loudly again that people could hear them outside the hut.

"Amen to that!" Sky Star laughed; clearly she is a mother that already experienced the pain, the hormones, and the blessing of the miracle of life. And she doesn't seem like she wants to go through it again.

"Was it that bad?"

"Well first of all, I've keep on having weird cravings; I throw up time from time, mood swings, and some other stuff. Oh, and stretchmark's I now have."

"Yes, but you have to admit that in the end that it is all worth it." Sky Star twirled her finger in front of Black Star's face. He giggled and reached for the finger and put it in his mouth. "He will have quite an appetite for souls." Ruby Star smiled showing her shark-like teeth - a feature that everyone in the clan has-. "I would hope so; he would need it if he would ever be able to overpower the weak in order to get what he wants."

"Indeed he does." said a voice. Everyone turned around and smiled at the familiar face. At the entrance of the hut stood Oni Star. Holding onto his right hand was a little girl probably just four years old. She had light green hair that is braided. She wears little pink pajamas with a huge yellow star on the front and instead of her star tattoo being lighter than her skin tone; it was an icy light blue.

"Oni Star, honey, what are you doing here?" asked Sky Star. Sky Star also happens to be Oni Star's wife. She looked down at the little girl. "And why is Frost Star out of bed? She's supposed to be asleep by now."

"I promised her that she would be able to see Black Star before she goes to bed, Sky." He kneels down to his little daughter, "Go on sweetie." Oni Star reached in his pocket and brought out a small, black plush star and gave it to Frost Star. She smiled and walked over to Ruby Star. "Hi Miss Ruby Star." She said politely and bowed. This pleased the leader's wife and she smiled. "Hello Frost star, you have grown quite a bit."

"Thank you! May I see Black Star?"

"Oh course you can sweetie." She lowered her arms so Frost Star could have a good look at Black Star. He looked at Frost Star and started giggling again.

"Hi Black Star, my name is Frost Star," she hands over the little plush star to the baby. He smiles and reaches for it and starts to teeth it.

"Sbuffd" he said in a cute baby language. Frost Star laughed. "He's funny, and his baby hair is blue just like yours Miss Ruby Star!" She playfully played with Black Star's soft blue tuff of hair on his head. The baby giggled even more, clearly enjoying the extra attention from the girl four years older than him.

"Yes, but I am certain that when he gets older he shall be an exact image of White Star." Ruby Star lightly kissed Black Star on the head. Sky Star smiled.

"Yeah, you may be happy now but when you are trying to get to sleep, you would feel like sticking your katana through your head." Ruby Star's eyes widened in aghast. "That was how it was like when Frost Star was still just a baby?"

"Yes and every night were ever so stressful," Sky Star then picked up her daughter and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "but then she started to walk, talk, and is starting to bloom into a beautiful flower." Frost Star smiled. "Now, Oni Star would be kind enough to put Frost Star back to bed?"

"Sure thing honey." Oni Star replied and picked up Frost Star and placed her on his shoulders. "But I'm not sleepy." Oni Star smiled smugly as he hears his daughter yawn after her statement and rested her head on his head. Her small arms wrapped around his neck so she won't be able to fall off her father. "Sure you aren't." he said sarcastically.

After Oni Star and Frost Star left everyone started to talk about Black Star. "When do you think he will get his first soul?" asked a younger woman. She was probably in her early teens and doesn't seem to know all of the Star Clan traditions yet.

"It all depends on time and it's not up to me when my little star gets to get his first soul." The young girl blinked in confusion. "What do you mean it's not your decision? You are Black Star's mother. Surely you get to decide."

"Yes I am his mother but the decision belongs to my husband White Star."

"Why does it have to be White Star's decision?"

"Because White Star is his father and they decide for the child when he or she gets to hunt their first soul. Not to mention he is the leader of our entire clan but there is a lot on his mind right now so it will probably take a while for him to decide when."

"Oh I get it now."

"I still can't believe how lucky you are to be able to marry White Star all those years ago. He is a very handsome man." said Sky Star. Ruby Star smiled and gently cradled Black Star. "Yes, it's kind of hard for me to believe it as well, but here I am years later cradling our very own son. And don't you get any ideas now, need I remind you that you too are married." While talking Black Star put the black plush star's point in his mouth. His wondering eyes looked from his mother to the other mysterious ladies in his now new home. These new things and words fascinated him. He had a feeling that they were talking about him because the women's occasional look and cooed at him. So many things strange to him, the only person he knows that is in the hut is the one holding him against her chest feeling her heartbeat. There was another person he knew, but that particular person wasn't in the room at the time. Then the entrance opened up again. Black Star smiled and squealed and reached out his free hand for the man. It was his father.

White Star felt proud when he saw his son all happy. His ice cold heart that is thought to never to exist slightly melted at the sight of his son's sweet innocent smile. But not completely. Not even when he married his beloved wife did his heart melted completely. It then soon became harder and colder by time. But that doesn't mean that he treats everyone in the Star Clan coldly, it's something that they all have. And when Black Star gets older he will soon have a cold heart.

"Gadva." Black Star cooed still having his free hand reaching out for his father.

"Hello White Star." The women gently bowed. He seemed pleased and made a very small smile. "Good evening ladies." He gently bowed his head and looks over at Ruby Star and at Black Star. "How are you and our son- I mean, Black Star?"

Ruby Star smiled and gave a funny look at her husband seeing that he hasn't gotten used to calling Black Star by his name instead of calling him his son.

"Black Star is doing just fine. I am pretty sure that he'll get use to his new home." While the husband and wife were talking some of the women started to leave. The full moon was hung in the middle of the sky like it was the main attraction of a famous painting and the small stars surrounding it. The lights in the huts disappeared one by one leaving nothing but the small amount of smoke.

"You need to get some rest, Ruby; I have just spoken to our doctor and he says it is crucial for you to get your rest right after you gave birth." Ruby Star nodded and looked down at their son who had fallen asleep in her arms. He was giving off soft snoring. "I believe we've bored him to death." Ruby Star stated flatly. White Star chuckled. "I'll go put him to bed." Ruby Star walked over to the next room that has a crib and gently placed Black Star in. She stared at her child as White Star came over and wrapped one of his muscular arms around his wife's waist. She smiled and placed her head against White Star's shoulder.

"I can't believe it; we have our very own son." Ruby Star gently whispered to her husband so she won't wake up Black Star. "And to be clear we are not having a second one." She said sternly. White Star rolled his eyes and guided her back to their room.

"I'm serious now White Star you have no idea what I've been through these last nine months!" she whispered harshly as they got into bed.

"Believe me I think I do," White Star groaned, "but now let's just go to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight."


	4. The Tattoo

**Me: *holding Black Star* Hello to all you readers out there! Sorry I haven't been posting chapters lately, writer's block. But here I am! Say hi to the readers Black Star!**

**Baby Black Star: Hi! Heh-heh!**

**Me: AWWWWW! Isn't he just adorable? Anyway, back to the story! Hope you enjoy!~**

_Slash!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

The sick sounds of metal clashing together and loud grunts echoed through a large dojo. There was an imprint of a large, yellow star. It was without a doubt that the building belonged to the Star Clan. The ones who are inside were no surprise. White Star stood next to his best friend, Oni Star, as they both watch two of his students practice with their katanas as both their wives sat crisscross on the floor with their children talking. On the other side of the dojo some other students were sitting on the floor watching the fight as well.

Ruby Star held Black Star onto her lap while he had the small plush star in his small grasp. Frost Star on the other hand was not being held by her mother and acted silly in front of the baby. She was now barefoot wearing a light pinkish color uniform. Oni Star barked commands or comments at the two who were fighting.

"Keep your head up."

"Don't even try to flinch."

"Good, keep it up."

"No shown signs of weakness, excellent."

"Stay in balance."

Both the boys understood the comments/instructions and tried their best to impress their sensei and the leader of the Star Clan. They were both light on their feet and didn't even make a sound other than the clashing of the katanas and the grunts from the blows. Black Star was now living his second day of life and he is being exposed to a dangerous fight. He would just stare with a blank expression on his face whenever he wasn't looking at Frost Star making funny faces to him. Little did either of the children know is that in a few years from now they would be trained to fight like this for their clan. Black Star would not be trained by Oni Star like the rest of kids when he gets older. He will be trained by his own father in order to be stronger than the rest of the Star Clan like White Star is now.

"Time, that's good enough for the day." Oni Star said coolly. The two boys stopped and straitened themselves up and faced him and White Star. They pumped up their chests, held their breaths, and stood up straight trying to show the outmost respect.

"You've been training them quite well."

"Thank you White Star."

"Tomorrow I'm going to tell one of my scouts to come and train the two of them in the morning. Will that be okay with you?" Oni Star smiled and nodded his head. "Hai, I will inform both their parents about the news."

Some of the students chatted to each other in astonishment and excitement. It is every day when you're going to be trained by experts. Oni Star gave them a /sign that the two boys my take their leave. They bowed and went back to the other students who crowded and congratulated the two.

"I can't believe you did it!" one exclaimed.

"You get to go and hunt down souls for yourself now."

"You guys are turning sixteen soon and now this! What an early Birthday gift!"

"You're so lucky." One groaned. As they talked, White Star was having a small conversation with Oni Star. "It is nice of you give those two a very special chance."

"They did have the potential the scouts had when they were still at those boys' age. It looks promising to me."

"They're at the top of my class and need something a little more challenging for them. Perhaps I shall go and watch them while they train tomorrow; it should be an interesting observation." Oni Star said while he crossed his arms and gave a smirk.

"I don't think you should do that, remember, you still have classes to teach tomorrow." Oni Star's smirk fell. He slightly lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and gave an irritated sigh. "Yes that's right."

"And speaking of class, aren't you still having one now?" He motioned his head over to the students who were silently waiting for their sensei to give them the next assignment. Oni Star only sweatdrop in slight embarrassment while White Star lightly chuckled to himself of how slightly amusing it is. "Erm… boys you did excellent today, girls I am expecting the same results out of you."

"Hai!" said all the girls. They ran over to a small, lightly lit room which was weaponry and took some various ninja weapons. Others were natural born weapons and transformed into weapons and were grabbed by some of the students that were Star Clan meisters and were already partners with each other. While the girls were getting ready for their training, a man came in and walked over to White Star.

"White Star." White Star turned his head when he heard his name being called, then turned his whole body to face him. "Yes?"

"I have been told your son was born."

"Hai and I presume you're here to give him his tattoo."

"Hai. Do want to start right now or at some other time?"

"No, now would be a suitable time." White Star went over to Ruby Star and told her the situation. She understood completely and got up with Black Star. Black Star was looking at the man with his big, round, innocent, green eyes. He doesn't feel a good or bad presence around him so his face remained typical. "So you'll be giving my Black Star his tattoo?" Ruby Star asked.

"Correct and you'll have nothing to worry about. I have done this many times before and nothing has ever gone wrong."

Ruby Star was silent for a minute and looked down at her son who looked back. Finally she gave her answer. "Alright then," they all left the dojo and walked through the village. "However, Black Star's my son and I need to make sure that he will be ok without me or not." She felt Black Star slowly slipping from her grasp and quickly got him back comfortably in her arms.

Some giggling children ran pass the adults carrying the strings attached to some colorful paper kites in the sky. Black Star looked up at one that had a blue and green paper structure, and multiple colored ribbons trailing at the end. Ruby Star also looked up at the beautiful kite and smiled. She wishes that her son would be able to run around and play with children his age when he is old enough to walk and talk instead of practicing with his combating skills with his father all the time. She wants to build some good memories so he'll remember them always.

Black Star still held the little black plush star. He looked at both his father and mother who were still talking about him to the strange, unfamiliar man. Then something bright crossed over his face. He turned his little head and saw his father's katana. The sunlight shown off the long blade making it appeared made of marble. If one took a very good, hard look at the katana, it looked kind of old, probably a few decades old, but it still shined like it was just came out freshly made. Black Star's mouth was the shape of an O. The katana really fascinated him, but the infant was unaware of the evil deeds it had committed and the innocent lives it had taken over the years or that he would someday wield the same katana and carry on the legacy of the heir of the infamous Star Clan.

Black Star smiled with his mouth open and leaned against one side of his mother's arms. He tried to reach for his father's weapon to no avail for his arms were too short to reach. If he could reach the Star Clan's greatest assassin's weapon it would be too heavy for the baby to hold it even with both his hands. Now when Black Star knew he wasn't able to reach he started to whine which caught the adults' attention. Ruby Star got a good grip on Black Star and tried to see what was bothering her son.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" she cooed. Black Star made inaudible noises and waved his free arm to White Star's weapon.

"Wam ya ya!" Now he tried to use both of his arms but dropped his black plush star. He looked down and focused his attention on his gift he had received after his ceremony and started to whine again. Ruby Star picked up the plush toy and handed it back to Black Star and at that moment he stopped whining and started giggling again and then tried to reach for his father's katana once again. Now Ruby Star knew what was making him upset, he couldn't reach his father's weapon.

"Oh, I get it now. He likes the katana, White Star." White Star looked at his weapon and then at his son. He can see the glint in his son's eyes reflected off from his ninja blade. He smirked and gave a low, dark chuckle that can send a chill down someone's spine and lowered him so he can see eye to eye with his son. "I don't think you are old enough to wield this yet." He gestured to his weapon, but Black Star just kept on giggling and tried to grab White Star's weapon thinking he had a chance with getting it since it is now closer to him.

"He's very persistent isn't he?" asked the man.

"It makes me wonder if he'll be like this when he is older." said White Star as he stood back up.

"Hope so, he will need it when he gets older."

Black Star then stopped his squirming then saw a little butterfly flying in front of his face. It looked much more interesting than the katana, it was small yes but it was moving quickly and was a beautiful shade of blue. He laughed and lightly kicked his feet against Ruby Star's stomach. He dropped his plush star again, but Ruby Star caught it before it touched the ground. The butterfly fluttered around Black Star's face until it landed on his nose. He smiled and kept on laughing. He looked at the strange man with his parents as the butterfly's wings spread out revealing its beautiful, inner blue color of its wings. Ruby Star giggled. "The butterfly's color matches his hair don't you think?"

"I guess it does." Black Star only continued act as cute as he could be until he stopped. His eyes were drooping a bit and his mouth was opening and closing. Then he closed his eyes tightly and gave a soft sneeze that frightened the beautiful, blue butterfly off his nose. "Mmiw." He murmured.

The group made it to a small hut and went inside. There was ink bottles placed on shelves containing various colors and also some metal sticks with different styles of needles in many cups. Beautiful hand painted pictures of multiple vivid designs of tattoos hung on the walls. Black Star's eyes were glued to one painting in particular, a long, black, feathered serpent with a light blue human soul in its jaws and claws. On the side of the paper it had "魂ドラゴン" meaning: Soul Dragon. Black Star stared in awe at the majestic painting made by the strange man.

This man is the tebori master of the entire Star Clan. Tebori is when you get tattooed by hand with only the needles and ink you would need. The Star Clan needs a person who is an expert in doing tebori because it is major part of their culture. It's a requirement for any man, woman, and child must do. They however get it at a young age like Black Star is about to now. There is one tattoo in particular that must be done. The mark shows of who and what they are, the star tattoo.

"Now then, shall we begin?" the tebori master asked. He grabbed a bowl of paint, a small bag of ice, and a metal stick with a needle at the end. He sat down in the light along with Ruby Star. Black Star looked at the sharp needles with small interest. Then the Tebori Master gently placed the bag of ice against Black Star's arm until it went numb. Then the Tebori Master dipped the needle in the black bottle of ink and slowly pierced it in little Black Star's soft, baby skin arm. Black Star paid no attention to it since his arm was numb from the ice. The Tebori Master done this a few times before the needle ran out of ink and he dipped the needle back into the black ink bottle and continued piercing Black Star's arm. After a while one black, thin line was on the baby's shoulder and it was at good timing as well, the numbing sensation was now gone. One down, nine more to go.

The ice pack was placed back on Black Star's arm but a little lower below the thin, black line. Black Star shivered at the ices' cold touch, but didn't whine or any complaining because his mother's body heat kept most of him warm.

"He is doing really well, Ruby Star. He's not like the other children I've done." Ruby Star smiled at the Tebori Master and at her son while he looked at his soon to be complete tattoo on his arm and to his mother, then to his father who was just standing next to his wife.

"Why thank you that mean a lot to me."

"How long will it take to finish his tattoo?" asked White Star.

"Well as long as he continues to not squirm around like he is now I would say in just a few minutes." said the Tebori Master without even looking up to White Star.

Without even noticing, three lines were already done without Black Star even knowing, mostly because his arm was numb from the ice.

"Bavam…" Black Star murmured in the little baby language and yawned and leaned his head closer to his mother's chest. Ruby Star gave a soft smile as her son started to doze off.

A few minutes later the tattoo was finished. Both Ruby Star and the Tebori Master stood up and got a little closer to the light in order to see Black Star's newest tattoo. His eyelids started to squint tightly when the light got in his face until Ruby Star shielded his eyes with her hand and got a good look at her son's new tattoo. It looked perfect.

"It's perfect." said Ruby Star.

"He's one of us now." White Star said while he looks down at his still sleeping son who is completely unaware of what was going on.


	5. The Raiding Expedition

A week had passed after Black Star got his star tattoo from the tebori master. White Star was outside his home packing up a few supplies and was getting prepared to go on a raiding expedition on another village a week or two away from the Star Clan's village. He will be accompanied by Oni Star and a few scouts. That means that Ruby Star and Sky Star wouldn't be able to see either of their husbands for a while, but they both knew it's for the good of the clan.

Normally, Ruby Star would join with the expedition team since she is White Star's wife and also happens to be very… very… **very** persistent. The last time she was able to go on a raiding expedition was a week ago, the very same night Black Star was born.

Her husband often worried when Ruby Star came along on the raiding expeditions, especially when he found out that his wife was pregnant to his child. The Star Clan's greatest assassin was put at unease that night when his wife came along for the raiding. She said she felt the baby kick a little harder than the other kicks she had experienced during her nine month pregnancy but she casually said that it probably meant nothing. Everyone on the team was able to get what they went for, but a short time after that, her water broke. Their village was too far away and it would have taken too long to get back even if they ran they still wouldn't be able to make it before the baby was delivered. They were very lucky to be able to find another village closes by, the Village of Needles, and that was when the chaos started.

Now he had a good reason why his beloved wife had to stay at his clan's village. She had to take care of their one week old son. Even she knew she couldn't argue with that. She couldn't ask Sky Star to take care of another child. She was the leader's spouse so she could just ask another woman in the clan to help care for her child, but she knew that the other women had problems of their own.

Black Star was still too young to remember all this, but he will soon have to deal with his parents leaving most of the time, but when the young bluenette gets to an appropriate age he'll be joining his father on many raiding expeditions along with some other members.

However, Frost Star was only three-year old and didn't understand why her father, Oni Star, was leaving for a few days. It has not been the first time it had happened, it has happen a few times now, but she has been told that her father would come back and he always had.

Right now Ruby Star took Black Star back home to socialize with Sky Star and Frost Star.

"His tattoo looks magnificent." said Sky Star. She leaned up closer to Black Star to get a better look at his tattoo. Even after a week she couldn't get over how perfect the baby's tattoo was. Over the week Black Star was getting used to Sky Star since she was constantly around him and his mother and father. At the time he also gotten used to Frost Star as well since she was usually seen at Sky Star's side. He still hasn't gotten used to Oni Star yet since he would usually hang out with his father.

"What's 'madnifigent mama'?" asked Frost Star tugging her mother's arm. Sky Star looked down at her child and gave a light chuckle at Frost Star's mispronunciation of the word 'magnificent'.

"It's pronounced "magnificent" sweetie. It is another word for wonderful or beautiful but with a stronger meaning. For example, "Black Star's tattoo is magnificent"."

"Oh, ok mama." Frost Star crawled up to Black Star who paid no attention to the girl years older than him until she was right next to him. "Can you say "magnificent" Black Star?" Black Star only stared at the girl.

"Vima." He only replied. Frost Star shook her head repeatedly. "No, it's magnificent." Unfortunately Black Star kept on replying in gibberish. "Why isn't he saying real words, mama?"

Sky Star only chuckled. "That's because Black Star is not old enough to say big words, honey."

"Oh, was I like that when I was a baby, mama?"

"Yes actually, you were a little like Black Star like he is now. All babies are like that, even mama and daddy were like that when we were babies." Frost Star's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. "You and daddy used to be babies?" she said in shock. Sky Star chuckled at her daughter's naïve nature. "Of course, all people entered this world as babies, which include the people in and out of the Star Clan." Frost Star closed her little mouth but her eyes remained as wide as a full moon and placed a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's my first word?" Sky Star looked up at the hut's ceiling with a deep concentration look on her face trying to remember the answer to the question. "Let's see now… Oh! Now I remember, when you were only a few months old daddy and I gave you a little rubber ball for you to play with. Sometimes you would throw it up in the air until it hit the ceiling, every time that happened you would start saying, "Bonk". That was your very first word"

Frost Star had another thoughtful look on her face and then she ran outside the hut to who knows where, but Sky Star didn't worry about it though. "So did White Star tell you of the name of the village that is going to be raided?" asked Sky Star.

"I do remember him telling me the name, but I can't seem to remember, but I did remember that he said that it isn't that large, but there're a good number of people with many fortunes and delicious souls." Sky Star gave a blissful sigh. "I do hope the people there have a flaming personality, I love the souls with some spice to it."

"I prefer souls that have a sweet taste."

"So does Frost Star, she would never eat a different soul as long as it is sweet. I swear she gets it from Oni Star, you should know, he likes sweet souls as much as Frost Star does." Sky Star huffed. She may love her spouse, but had to admit, sometimes he could be a huge pain.

Ruby Star giggled and glanced down at her son who soon looked at his mother's eyes. Hers were beautiful. What the infant was looking at was the most exquisite sea blue sapphire jewels in all of Japan. Her beautiful blue hair reached down to her knees. While Black Star looked up at her mother, her long hair blocked most of the baby's sights, the only thing the bluenette baby could see was the woman that gave him life.

But looks could be deceiving, she is a new mother, but in the Star Clan she one of the most dangerous. She was an expert with how the human body works such as how each organ works, what are the vital organs, and how much blood a body needs to survive and an expert on traps. She would mostly use her charm to lure in victims like bees to honey. When she was shown only a few months pregnant, her act became more believable. That was what caught White Star's eye, a beautiful, elegant woman who was deadly as a vial of the world's most deadly poison.

"I'm going to make sure that my little star's first word will be "mama"." She spoke without looking up at her friend. "Oh course, "dada" would be fine too."

"Mama!" cried a voice. Both the mothers looked down at Black Star thinking it was him, but he was busy playing with his plush toy. Then little Frost Star rushed back inside the hut with a small, red, rubber ball in her arms and a big smile on her face. "You mean this ball, mama?"

"Yes, that's the one." Ruby Star blinked in confusion as the three-year-old walked over to her and Black Star.

"This is a ball, they make a "bonk" sound when they hit the ceiling, like this." Frost Star tossed the rubber ball in the air and hit the ceiling and made a small "bonk" sound and fell back down in Frost Star's arms. "See? It made a "bonk", now says bonk." Black Star kept his green eyes on where the ball hit the ceiling. "Bima gah." He replied and looked back at Frost Star. Sky Star and Ruby Star chuckled to themselves as Frost Star continued to toss the ball and hit the ceiling and tried to get Black Star to say "bonk".

A male member of the clan entered the hut and caught the attention of the three females and the baby boy. "Miss Ruby Star, your husband is ready to leave with the others." Ruby Star nodded she, Sky Star and her daughter got up and went outside. Many men were saying goodbye to their kids and or wives. Both the mothers went on their separate ways to find their spouse. Frost Star held onto her mother's hand and looked side to side to see if any of the faces that went by was her father. She would call for her father and used the name she would normally call her father and Sky Star would call him by his real name. Finally Oni Star heard their calls and they got together.

"Daddy!" Frost Star jumped up to her father who opened his arms and picked her up. She giggled with glee as Oni Star and Sky Star smiled at the touching scene. When Oni Star had enough he gently put Frost Star back down to the ground. "I hope your trip won't be too long as I've been told."

"As far as I've been told, the raiding expedition will only take a week or two to reach the destination, and it'll probably take that long in order to get back." He felt something tugging at his pants, he looked down and to see it was only his three-year-old daughter tugging at his pants.

"You'll be back, right daddy?" Oni Star smiled and rubbed his hand on her head.

"Of course, daddy will be coming back soon."

"You swear it?"

"I swear."

"Pinky swears?" she reached out her smallest finger in front of Oni Star. He reached out and wrapped his pinky finger to Frost Star's and then shook on it. "Pinky swears." Frost Star smiled and had been satisfied. "I'm going to miss you, pumpkin." Oni Star kissed Frost Star on the forehead. Sky Star stood a little impatient until she cleared her throat.

"What, no kiss to the woman you love?" Sky Star asked sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"Ah that's right, I should go see if I can find Ruby Star and find my son, Black Star." Oni Star joked. Sky Star rolled her eyes and kissed her husband on the lips and he kissed back.

"Ewww…" Frost Star cringed. Both the parents pulled away and smirked at their daughter.

"Yeah it may seem gross now, but when you get older **you **will want to do so." Sky Star laughed.

"Yeah right, that's never going to happen!" Frost Star stated boldly.

Ruby Star had trouble looking for her husband. She wished to say goodbye to White Star before he left for the raiding expedition. She asked multiple people if they have seen him but they would say they hadn't or he was where she last checked for him. Black Star on the other hand hadn't have a care for the world and wondered why his mother was going one place to another with so many people around them.

"Ruby Star?" a deep male's voice called out. Ruby Star turned around to the source of the call and saw the man she was looking for. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!" she walked over to White Star and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I was doing the same thing as you were." Ruby Star smiled and gave out a long sigh. "Is it true you'll be gone this long?" she finally asked.  
>"Unfortunately, yes."<p>

"Is there a way for you to change the destination?" Ruby Star asked hopefully.

"I cannot do that, I have already set up the whole plan and everyone who is coming along is all ready to go and if I do change the destination I would need to come up with another strategy." He said ruefully. Ruby Star gave a disappointed sigh.

"I understand." Black Star sensed his mother's gloom mood so he wiggled up and down and tried to act as cute as he could be.

"Mek mak!" he squealed and made a cute giggled. The parents looked down at their bluenette son.

"Don't worry Black Star, daddy will be coming back home soon," Ruby Star cooed, "Maybe he'll bring you back something to play with." Black Star somehow seemed to understand his mother and squealed even more and looked from his mother to his father.

"If I wait long enough, his teeth will start growing in and we could feed him his first special soul. Perhaps if I'm lucky, it could be a soul from a samurai…" said White Star as he eyed his only son.

Each member of the Star Clan has their first souls when their teeth start to come in. A regular member would eat a plain human soul, but for the leaders of the clan like White Star is now, must eat a special human soul such as those who had a royal bloodline or a soul from a warrior. White Star's first soul what was once was a powerful samurai when his father defeated him without any trouble.

Black Star stopped squealing and giggling when he saw his dangerous father looking straight at him with a look of satisfaction. His face looked so cold it could probably turn things to ice if one touched it. His pupils changed into stars which caused the baby to blink in curiosity. He never seen his father's eye like that before, but it would be something he would have to get used to if he was going to be White Star's son and his only heir to being the whole clan's leader. In fact, Black Star shall have these same imprints in his eyes when he grows older and when something traumatic has happen to him.

"Yes, that would be nice, but I would miss you even more. What if something happens to you and the scout on the trip or to me, your son and everyone else here that stays?" White Star only chuckled darkly at his wife's worries. "My clan has lived for centuries and shall continue some centuries more. My father taught me all he had known in order for me to come out what I am now. My clan is the strongest of the other clans who dare call themselves more powerful. My son shall be taught by me of becoming the proper assassin and next leader. My clan has one of the fiercest people in all of Japan including those who are at a young or old age. And my wife is as brave as I am, the entire Star Clan shall be fine even when I'm away." He said and smiled behind his scarf that covered his mouth. Ruby Star smiled as well, she knew her husband was right. He usually is right a lot of the time. Her smile fell as she let loose a big sigh.

"Of course, you're right. It's just, I worry." Ruby Star tilted her head down so her sights were on the ground. White Star lifted Ruby Star's chin so she could look at him in the eyes, his star pupil eyes. "I will come back." Ruby Star again smiled and gently pulled down White Star's scarf that covered his mouth, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips as he kissed back. Ruby Star made sure that there was space between the two of them so their bodies won't crush Black Star.

Finally they pulled away from the kiss and White Star walked passed his wife while she stared at her husband with a sad smile.

"Attention men!" White Star yelled out with stern, loud voice and caught out the group of male assassins that were in front of him. "We shall be leaving shortly. The location of the destination is a couple of hundred miles from where we are now called the Village of Kai. It shall take a week or so to get there and another week to get back. The times we'll stop is to rest set up camp and we shall then keep continuing towards our reason for going.

This expedition shall be longer than some of you are probably used to do, but there shall be a reason to it all. We all have families whose mouths have to be fed. They too shall one day help this clan to survive. We must continue our legacy of the most feared assassins in all of Japan, for our family's sake." People nodded in agreement. White Star's eyes looked around here and there for his wife and son. He found them right next to his childhood friend's wife and daughter. _For my wife and for my son's sake. _He thought to himself.

"When the people of the Village of Kai constructed their defenses around their homes they challenged our strength… And now we accept their little game…" White Star watched as his men got adrenaline rushed through their veins just like White Star who now hunger the taste of the sweet, blue human souls. The taste for power coursed throughout the white-haired assassin's body with a mixture of wrath. With both combined he would be able to battle with ease. "They all shall learn their mistake to challenge us. We shall thrust down a dagger so deep to the very core; they all will tremble by our very name… and the might… of us, the STAR CLAN!" An eruption of cheers and yelling sounded off as their leader watched them with pride and satisfaction.

Ruby Star smiled with pride at her husband's speech. She felt Black Star squirming in her arms. Black Star was giggling and clapping his hands like he knew what his father was talking about and he enjoyed it. "Did you enjoy your daddy's speech, sweetie pie?"

"Mawlga!" Black Star blurted out. Sky Star and Frost Star looked at Black Star and smiled. "I think that would be a yes." Sky Star replied nonchalantly.

"Come on momma! I want to wave daddy goodbye!" Frost Star tugged at her mother's arm and tried to drag her to where some women waved goodbye to their husbands and or family members as they waved back and started to leave. "Come on come on! I want to say bye before daddy goes!"

"Alright, alright, Frost Star," she turned to face her friend, "Do mind if I go?"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all, in fact, I'm going to join you," she looked down at her son who looked back with a smile on his little face and tried to reach for his mother's ruby earrings given from White Star when he "burrowed" from a jewelry store in Tokyo. "I also want to wish my husband the best of luck and that he might return sooner when the entire raiding expedition is over with."

"Then let's not waste time then." Both the mothers walked over to the other women and started wave and wishing good luck to the men in the raiding expedition.

"Bye-bye daddy, I'll miss you!" Frost Star shouted to Oni Star as he waved back and blew a kiss to Sky Star and continued is way. White Star watched his friend leave and looked back to see his wife and son. Ruby Star was waving and gently reached for Black Star's arm and made him look like he was waving at him. He gave an amused, low chuckle and followed his scouts to lead the way.

Soon the assassins were out of sight and the women started to go back to do their homes and do their work. Ruby Star just stood where she was and stared where White Star once was. Black Star reached Ruby Star's earrings again. She looked down at him with sad, but sweet smile and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. In response Black Star gave a coo. Ruby Star giggled and started to walk back to her home.

"Come on sweetie, time for the two of us to go back home." Black Star looked up with what looks like a questionable look. "It's going to be you and me for a while, Black Star. Daddy's going to be gone for a while, but he'll be back soon so you don't have to worry." Black Star somehow understood her and smiled and clapped his hands.

She smiled as well and entered her home and into her and White Star's bedroom. "Since Daddy won't be home for a while, I don't think he'll mind if you stay in mommy and daddy's room for a while. Now then, let's get something for the both of us to eat." She placed him on her bed and left to get a bottle of milk for Black Star and a bowl of a few human souls for herself. She sat down on the bed and lay back on the bedpost and placed Black Star on her chest and placed the bottle of milk in his mouth.

Ruby smiled down lovingly at Black Star as he gulped down his milk. Ruby Star held the milk bottle until Black Star was starting to act stubborn and wanted to hold it on his own. The mother rolled her eyes and aloud Black Star to hold his bottle of milk and plucked a human soul and ate it. Black Star continued to drink his milk full of nutrients then looked up at his mother as she ate the souls. The dim blue light reflected off his big green eyes. He stared in awe at the strange, round, light blue objects his mother ate. It reminded of the ball Frost Star threw at the ceiling.

Then it came to him. He stopped drinking from the bottle and threw it up behind him. Unfortunately, it hit his mother on her forehead and forced a soul out her mouth. The sight made Black Star laugh and clapped his hands in amusement. Ruby Star rubbed her forehead and gave her son a sarcastic look. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Black Star continued laughing. Ruby Star smirked. "Well then mister Giggles, you'll be caught by… THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Ruby Star started to tickle her baby and it made him laugh even more and her laughing baby made her laugh as well. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen." She lifted him up in the air and made him look like he was flying. The bluenette baby squealed in excitement.

After an hour of playing with her baby, Ruby Star quietly brought Black Star's crib into her and her husband's room for Black Star to sleep in for the night. The said baby started to doze off as his mother carried him with one arm and carried the exquisite crib without any effort. She put it down next to the bed in case he woke in the middle of the night and cried for attention like he always had in the past week.

"Alright, Black Star, here is your little bed." She gently placed him in the small but soft silk comforters and placed a silky blanket on him. Black Star then started to wake up a bit and waved his small arms for his mother and started to whine. His mother smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, Black Star, but I'm only doing this once." She leaned towards the edge of the crib and her long blue hair fell inside. Black Star grabbed a small handful of the silk soft hair as Ruby Star cleared her throat and began to softly sing for him a sweet lullaby.

**In the middle of the woods,**

**A gentle voice echoes through the trees with the wind.**

**The stars shine brightly in the night.**

**And in the clearing in the green grass,**

**Lays a small crying child.**

**The voice sings its sweet song**

**The child stopped his tears**

**And his eyes fall and drifts in a dream.**

**The gentle voice can still be heard,**

**Drifting through the woods with the wind.**

**Now it's here inside a home,**

**Singing to this sweet little star,**

**The very same song she sings,**

**When she drifts with the wind…**

She finished her lullaby and gently smoothed Black Star's hair on his head and kissed him on the forehead. Her hair slipped out of his tiny fingers when she pulled her head back. She quietly got on her bed and covered herself with a blanket. She grabbed a lit candle that brightened the room and blew it out.


	6. Memories

**I'm sooo happy that I'm getting this many reviews with only 5 chapters so far! I probably wouldn't of have made it this far without your reviews.**

**Just-a-Hopeless-Daydreamer:**** Aww! this is soo cute w and you make ruthless killers seem so sweet**

Why thank you, I kind of have a thing with doing that. ;)

**peddy-kun****: this is my favorite soul eater story for life! I love how you made Black Star as a baby! **

Yeah he sounds and looks cuter that way! :3

**A Darker Heaven and Hell****: If Ruby Star isn't Black Star's mother, then who is? Is White Star still Black Star's father? Yay! Black Star was named! I would get why people would think that the Star Clan eat their children, and I get why the Star Clan would be angry at that accusation. How did the Star Clan die off? **

Ruby Star is only Black Star's real mother in my story. It is not known who exactly she was in both anime and manga. White Star however is proven to be Black Star's real father in both anime and manga. And thanks for reviewing for every chapter :D

**DarkdemonRaYven: ****Oh my...this is just plain epic! Update soon **

Thanks so much for that and for being one of the first people to review my story! ^-^

**JanelleL: ****This story is awesome so far! I've always wanted to do a story with Black Star and his clan ever since I saw Soul Eater! Except, mine would've been a bit AU... Anyways, I was thinking of doing one after I finish my Soul Eater story...****Ignoring my babble, I love how you portrayed the whole clan! It reminded me a bit of Naruto... I was wondering, is Black Star's mom really Ruby Star?**

Thank you sooooo much! And thank you for being my first reviewer!

**A Darker Heaven and Hell:**** I'm not exactly sure what Black Star's past is, or what hapopened to his clan. If you know, could you tell me? And I like the beginning of this story.**

Black Star's real family is mostly a mystery but it is known that he was in an assassin clan in Japan called the Star Clan who would do anything for money. Soon their greed took the best of them and they started to hunt down human souls. They were soon wiped out by the DWMA students. At the time Black Star was only a baby so they spared his life and took him in.

**Blackstarfan****: Lile how u tell us how the awesome Black Star got his super cool tattoo**

Thanks, but I only did it because I was in writers block.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine, Black Star." Ruby Star gently picked up her sleepy son and tried to wake him up without making him upset. "Come on, don't you go back asleep on me." She sat back down on her bed and bounced the baby on her leg. Black Star eyes slowly started to open and he started to smile and giggle. "Are you fully awake now?" Black Star looked up at her with eyes full of life.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She stood up and went to get a beautiful powder blue kimono and went to another room to get dressed. She came back out into the bedroom, changed the baby's diaper and put him in some small baby black shorts, picked up Black Star and headed into the kitchen. She held Black Star with one arm and heated up a bottle of milk with the other. Black Star looked around the kitchen saw what would make a human cringe in dread and repulsion.

In a few glass jars contained human souls with a few ounces of blood no doubt that it belonged to the poor souls of its once owners. Even with the lids tightly sealed the stench of blood would have been noticeable, yet it wasn't. Reason why that there are sweet smelling candles almost everywhere. A scroll with beautiful Japanese writing was written in blood instead of ink. It looked like there was a picture of Mount Fuji. Black Star looked at one side of the wall and saw a shelf with jars with not souls or blood in it, but varieties of poisons. Many were deadly to the human body if entered through the bloodstream. They were all safely above from the baby's reach.

He was still curious about the souls in the jars. He had always seen his parents ate them every day. He almost got the chance to put one in his mouth when the whole family was eating dinner together a few days ago before his father left for the raiding expedition. One of the blue human souls slipped out of Ruby Star's chopsticks and it rolled over to Black Star. He smiled and expected the soul to roll over to his grasp, but his father grabbed it with ease before the baby could even touch it.

"_Not yet, son, but soon,"_ he remembered what his father told him. For some reason it sent a chill of fear down his spine. Was it because of his father's low and cold voice? But then again, his voice isn't really the sweetest sounding voice in the world. Then again his father's words also send a rather strange chill of excitement. The baby considered them to be delicious if his parents and everyone in the whole Star Clan enjoyed them so much that they would eat so many of them every single day.

And I mean every single day.

The bottle of milk was warmed up and to be sure it wasn't going to be too hot for Black Star, Ruby Star squirted a few drops on her hand. She smiled when it didn't burn her skin and it proved that the milk was at an appropriate warm temperature and placed the bottle in Black Star's mouth and he started drinking. His large, green eyes looked up at his mother. "So what do you want to do today?" Black Star pushed away the bottle from his mouth and yawned with his eyes half open.

"No, no," she gently bounced the baby and woke him up a little again. "It's not naptime yet. Why don't we go outside and have a little walk? I bet that'll wake you up." She grabbed a small bag of souls and tied the small but strong thread on her kimono's stash tied around her waist and was greeted by the sun's rays off light. She took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air and put on her sandals. Black Star looked up at the laughing sun above. Whenever he saw it he would try and reach out for the odd sun and grab it. To him it looked like the sun was mocking him since it's all the way up in the sky and the baby was on the ground unable to reach it. "The sun always looks funny doesn't it?" Black Star kicked his feet against Ruby Star until he saw a little beetle flew on his arm. He stared in fascination as the insect crawled on his arm. Ruby Star looked at the beetle too and kept a close eye on them since she wanted to make sure that Black Star doesn't get too curious and wanted to see what it tastes like. Just as he gotten too curious the beetle flew away.

"Good morning, Ruby Star," Ruby Star turned around and saw Sky Star hold Frost Star's small hand while she rubs her tired eyes with the other and tried to adjust her eyes to the light. "How are you?"

"Just came here for a little walk with Black Star while I have some breakfast." Ruby Star nodded to the small bag of souls tied to her stash.

"I see, but you have to be careful, babies' skins are very delicate and the sun can really damage their skin." The other mother cautioned.

"Yes I'm aware of it. I'm only taking a short walk to wake the two of us up, and I'll mainly stay in the shade anyway." Frost Star made a big yawn and made a tired smile and waved at Black Star.

"Hi Black Star, you sleepy too?" she yawned again and laid her head against her mother. Sky Star gently shook her shoulder. "You can't go to sleep Frost; assassins don't sleep in in mornings. How will you become a great assassin like the rest of us if you just keep on sleeping most of the time?"

Frost Star only shrugged. "I don't know." She murmured.

"Then I suggest that you start going to bed on time and wake up when you're supposed to."

"Well then," she gently tucked a long strand of blue hair behind her ear, "I better start my walk before Black Star tries to catch a few winks." Sky Star and Frost Star bowed and left to wherever they had planned to go.

Ruby Star smiled as she watched her friend and her daughter leave. Black Star on the other hand didn't really notice that they were just there. His small, chubby hands caressed his mother's silky clothing she wore. So soft. Just like her hair. The kimono she wore was beautiful but not the same hue as hers or Black Star's hair.

A cool breeze passed through the cherry blossom trees. A few of the flowers drifted with the breeze leaving a pleasant aroma in the air. Ruby Star took in a deep breath and let out a content sigh. "Such a beautiful morning." She said to herself. She looked down at her child while a blossom flew into his face and caused him to sneeze. Ruby Star smiled and continued her walk under the shade.

Soon she came across a glistening, crystal-clear lake. She sat down on the grass, and took off her sandals and dipped her feet in the cool water. She placed Black Star on her lap and opened her small pouch of souls and popped one in her mouth. Black Star looked up and his mother and down at the water and saw his own reflection for the first time. He blinked a few times and reached out for it but was restrained by one of Ruby Star's arm.

"The water looks fun doesn't it?" Black Star continued to reach out for the person that looked like him and kept on doing what he did on the water. "Maybe when you get older daddy and I can teach you how to swim. You could come swim here with your friends. The waters here are perfect and fun to play in." She took in a deep breath and let it out. Long time ago when she was a child, she always came here and played in the water with her friends. It was also the time when White Star's father was still running the entire Star Clan and when she first met White Star.

_Twenty-eight years ago in the exact same spot, a six-year-old Ruby Star was playing in the water with a few other girls her age, one also being Sky Star. They were splashing at each other playfully while some others swam around the clean water._

"_Bet I can hold my breath longer than you, Sky!" said a boy with silky black hair. The younger Sky Star made a smug smile. "You're on, Oni Star!" she shouted. They both held their breaths and went under. Ruby Star rolled her eyes knowing that both of her friends can be competitive in childish activities. So it would be a while before they would resurface. So to kill time she crossed her arms under her head and gently kicked her feet. She started to hum some tune she probably made up while her eyes were glued to the clouds._

"_Let's see," she said to herself. "That one looks like a little cherry blossom… And that one's a mongoose… and that's a hand doing thumbs up sign… that's a doggy… a katana…"_

"_What are you doing?" said a voice of a boy. Ruby Star turned herself around and was face to face with a white-haired child perhaps a year or two older than herself. "Well, I'm waiting." He replied a little impatiently._

"_I'm looking at the clouds until my friends come back up from the water." The boy stared with a confused expression and looked around the water._

"_So you're waiting for drowned people to come back up?"_

"_No! They're seeing who can hold their breath the longest." _

"_Oh. Seems kind of childish don't you think?" he asked her but before she could even answer he interrupted her. "So where are they?"_

_Ruby Star gave a flat look at the boy then turned around and pointed at where the other kids were swimming at and also saw that Sky Star and Oni Star were done with their contest and resurfaced. The boy looked over at them and smiled when he say a familiar face. "Hey, Oni Star! Over here!" he shouted and waved his hand. _

_Oni Star looked over and saw the boy and waved back. "Hey White Star!"_

_Ruby Star's eyes widened when she faced back the boy named 'White Star'. "Oh!" she quickly bowed in respect and to hide her embarrassing red face flush up. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you're Silver Star-sama's son!" The reply back shocked her. She looked up and saw White Star lightly chuckling to himself. _

"_What's to be sorry about? I usually don't mind, I like to see how they react when they realize who they are talking to!" he stated boastfully. Ruby Star's face turned a darker shade of red when she found out exactly how ridiculous she looks right now. "But I guess I have to get as much fun out of it as I can."_

_Ruby Star looked back at him with her face color back to normal. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, when the time comes, I'll be the next leader of the entire Star Clan and then everyone would know who they're talking to." He made a big sigh and laid his head against the ground._

"_But when you do become leader, everyone here will show you more respect than you do now." White Star did a small shrug and slightly nodded his head when he understood what the girl meant._

"_And when you become leader of our clan, people outside of it would be afraid of you more than the other guys." She added. White Star sat back up with his spirit back and made a cool little smile at her which caused her face to turn pink._

"_You know what, you're right! When I get older, I'll be the most ferocious assassin in the clan not only because I'll be the leader, because I'll one day become stronger than my own father!" He quickly stood up and ran back to wherever he came from. Ruby Star just stared at the white-hair boy run off but made a quick halt and looked back. "By the way, I never got to ask for your name."_

"_My name is Ruby Star." White Star smiled._

"_Well, thanks for bringing back my spirit, Ruby." he said with smile and jumped on a tree branch above him so high it couldn't be possible for any human being to achieve, except for those in the clan._

_Ruby Star only stared unaware that Sky Star was swimming towards her muttering something to herself. "Stupid Oni Star," she said and startled Ruby Star, "I should've won, the only reason he says he won because we didn't went under at the same time and I went under first!" Ruby Star only rolled her eyes and went back to stare at where White Star had been before. Sky Star stopped her complaining and stared at her friend in confusion. "Hey I saw you talking to some guy, who was he?"_

"_That was White Star." She said looking at her friend and giggled at her friend's shocked expression. _

"_You're joking! That was him?" she was utterly speechless. That was what caused Ruby Star to smirk._

"_Yep, that was him. And I guess he was right." Her friend looked at her strangely expecting an answer._

"_Guess he was right, it is fun to see people react when they find out who exactly he is."_

"And that's how I first met your father, honey." Black Star didn't even bother to even listen his mother's story and splashes his hand on the water's surface while he giggled with joy. "Oh, you don't care what happens in the past, you just want to live in the present." Now Black Star looked up at his mother with his big round green eyes then looked out at the glimmering water's surface. "But who knows, perhaps one day you will meet your future spouse here as I did."


End file.
